Pinto Colvig
Vance DeBar "Pinto" Colvig (September 11, 1892 – October 3, 1967) was an American vaudeville actor, voice actor, radio actor, newspaper cartoonist, and circus performer, whose schtick was playing the clarinet off-key while mugging. Colvig was the original Bozo The Clown, and the original voice of Goofy. In 1993, he was posthumously made a Disney Legend for his contributions to Walt Disney films, including Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Dumbo. He was also put in the Clown Hall of Fame in 2004 for his performance as Bozo the Clown. Animated TV Shows *Wonderful World of Disney – Goofy Goof *Color Classics – Horsefly *Daffy Duck – Conrad Cat *Donald Duck – Goofy Goof, Pluto, The Aracuan Bird, Hortense Ostrich, Barking Hot Dog, Ant #1, Ant #2 & Pygmy Cannibal *Fables – Pete Pelican *Gabby – Gabby & A Delivery Man *Goofy – Goofy Goof *Looney Tunes – Claude Hopper *Merrie Melodies – Lead Hobo, Little Mountie, Willoughby the Dog (Ding Dog Daddy) & Cecil Crow *Mickey Mouse – Pluto, Goofy Goof, Mortimer Mouse, Cannibal Chief, Colonel & Singing Contestant *Oswald the Rabbit – Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Pluto – Pluto, Gopher #1, The Mayor & Gopher #2 *Popeye the Sailor – Bluto & A Delivery Man *Porky Pig – Villain's Horse & Ghost *Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy – Camel with the Wrinkled Knees *Silly Symphonies – Secretary Elf, Peter Pig, Race Starter & Joe Giraffe *Swing Symphonies – Mountaineer *Tex Avery Cartoons – Third Little Pig, Wolf, Father Pig, Junior Pig, Wolf #2, Cat & Country Wolf Animated Films *'Snow White & The 7 Dwarfs' – Grumpy & Sleepy *'Fun And Fancy Free' – Goofy Goof *'The Reluctant Dragon' – Goofy Goof *'Saludos Amigos' – Goofy Goof *'The Three Caballeros' – The Aracuan Bird *The Three Little Pigs – Practical Pig *The Big Bad Wolf – Practical Pig *Three Little Wolves – Practical Pig *The Practical Pig – Practical Pig *The Grasshopper and the Ants – Hop the Grasshopper *Gulliver's Travels – Gabby *Melody Time – The Aracuan Bird *Mister Bug Goes to Town – Mr. Creeper Songs *'The World Owes Me A Living' *'I'm Ropin' and Ridin' *'As Mayor of Munchkin City' *'Bozo's Laughing Song' *'Filbert the Frog' Story Books *'Bozo And The Birds' *'Bozo And His Rocket Ship' *'Bozo At The Circus' *'Bozo At The Dog Show' *'Bozo On The Farm *'Bozo Under The Sea' Quotes *"I gues I'm just naturally Goofy". *A little “goofy” himself, Pinto was fond of saying, “My mother covered me with a crazy quilt when I was born and I’ve been clowning ever since". *He once called Goofy “the epitome of all the hicks in the world and the easiest to portray. I guess that’s because I’m a corn-fed hick, myself". Knownable Roles *'Grumpy the Dwarf' (1937 – 1954) *'Sleepy the Dwarf' (1937 – 1954) *'Goofy Goof' (1932 – 1965) *'Pluto' (1931 – 1961) *'Practical Pig' (1933 – 1954) *'Mortimer Mouse' in Mickey's Rival *'Salty the Seal' (1936 – 1948) *'Hop the Grasshopper' (1934) *'Doc the Dwarf' in 7 Wise Dwarfs *'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' (1930 – 1931) *'The Aracuan Bird' (1944 – 1948) *'Colonel Rolf Rolfe' (1933) *'Joe Giraffe' (1936) *'Hobo Cookie' (1935) *'Pink Flamingo' in Alice in Wonderland *'Hortense Ostrich' *'Pygmy Cannibals' (1954) *'The Prosecutor' (1935) *'Little Louie' (1950) Trivia *Colvig was the original Bozo the Clown. Colvig had play the role of Bozo from 1946 to 1958. But played the role once again during the 1950s. *Out of the hundreds of voices he lent to a myriad of Disney characters, he said Goofy was his favorite. *Nickname himself "Pinto" because he had freckles on his face as a child. Gallery Category:VOICE ARTISTS